


I'm Always Waiting For You (Just To Cut To The Bone)

by ladylookslikeadude



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cody Makes It Better Though, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fade to Black, Fix-It of Sorts, Get Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Doesn't Equal Attachment, M/M, Obi-Wan Tells It Like It Is, The Jedi Aren't Stupid Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylookslikeadude/pseuds/ladylookslikeadude
Summary: When Agen informs Obi-Wan that Anakin is attempting to hide his relationship with Padme because he believes he would be kicked out of the Jedi Order for it, he is hurt and confused.  Explaining things to Anakin and Padme doesn't make that any better.  But Cody just might, now that he's aware that the Jedi Code doesn't actually forbid relationships.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868728
Comments: 30
Kudos: 398





	I'm Always Waiting For You (Just To Cut To The Bone)

Obi-Wan very carefully put down his cup of tea, and took a deep, steadying breath before saying, “Repeat that. Please,” He added quickly when Agen’s eyebrow started to raise.

“According to what I’ve heard, Skywalker seems to think that first of all, no one knows that he’s married to Senator Amidala,” And the two of them shared a slightly incredulous look at that, “And second, he’s under the impression that if we found out, he would be expelled from the Order.” Agen took a serene sip of his own tea, as if he hadn’t been the one on the other side of this sort of conversation just a few days ago.

Kix was far more kind than Agen, because all Agen wanted to do was _laugh_ at how ridiculous the entire situation was. Obi-Wan had spent years protecting Skywalker from the Council’s judgement, and this was how he was repaid? Agen had to admit to a good amount of schadenfreude. 

Obi-Wan struggled to find something to say for several moments before finally just throwing up his hands and saying, “You know what? I don’t have anything. I have absolutely nothing to say to this, except that obviously everything I tried to teach him went in one ear and out the other.” He lowered his hands to rub at his face in exhaustion.

Agen finally put down his cup of tea as well, sympathy finally over riding his urge to laugh at how ridiculous the entire situation was. “Perhaps you need to try and speak with him about it again?” He suggested doubtfully, frowning as he considered how little Anakin liked listening to Obi-Wan at the best of times at this point. 

Obi-Wan offered him a faint, wry smile. “No, I don’t believe that would go over very well at all at this point, unfortunately.” Anakin was almost obsessive about making sure that the Jedi Order knew nothing about his relationship after all. Obi-Wan would be lying to himself if he said that it didn’t hurt to know that his former Padawan believed that he would have turned him into the Order to be expelled, if a relationship was enough to cause such a thing.

“What are you going to do then?” Agen asked, his dark eyes serious as he watched Obi-Wan. “We cannot allow him to continue fearing that we would expel him if we knew about his relationship.” Fear could very quickly lead to the Dark Side, after all, and the last thing any of them needed was their Chosen One Falling.

Agen watched Obi-Wan in fascination. He could _see_ how quickly the other man was cycling through plans, discarding some immediately and considering others for longer. If he didn’t have Kix, he would be tempted to make a play for him, he had to admit. He certainly had a thing for competence-as evidenced by Kix.

“I believe,” Obi-Wan murmured consideringly, “That I will comm Padme and request that she meet us at the Temple. We have some leave coming up soon, and that should leave her with enough time to manage her schedule around it.” That hurt as well, knowing that Padme hadn’t trusted him either. Obi-Wan had considered her a friend, but perhaps he had overestimated his place in more than one person’s life.

Agen hesitated, but he _wasn’t_ Obi-Wan’s friend. They were acquaintances who could speak cordially with each other, but this wasn’t something that he could help with. “If she refuses to come speak with you?” He asked, wanting to make sure Obi-Wan had covered all of his bases.

“She won’t.” Obi-Wan’s lips twisted into a humorless smile. “She never does, when it’s about Anakin.” And perhaps that should have been his clue, how she avoided him when it was about anything other than Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed quietly. He was a fool, certainly. He should have known better.

“Very well,” Agen agreed, before hesitating again. “Do-is there someone I could get for you?” He asked awkwardly. He could tell Obi-Wan was upset, but it wasn’t his place to ask, and Obi-Wan wasn’t the type to speak about his problems unless he was close to you anyway.

Cody’s name was on the tip of his tongue but Obi-Wan paused, reconsidering. If he had overestimated his relationship with both Padme and Anakin, there was every chance that he had done so with his Commander as well. And while Cody was certainly direct, he would never be so bold as to tell Obi-Wan that they were not friends to his face. Best to proceed with caution on that one as well, he thought with resignation.

“Obi-Wan?” Agen prompted gently when the silence had gone on for too long.

“My apologies,” Obi-Wan murmured. “No, there is no one to get for me, but thank you.” He offered a small, tight smile. “Truly, thank you for all of this. Likely this could have turned out very poorly in the long run.”

Agen dipped his head in acknowledgment before turning and walking away. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Obi-Wan again, make sure that he didn’t want Agen to get anyone for him, but he was a grown man. If he’d wanted someone, he could have asked, and he was still more than capable of comming them or simply walking up to them.

Obi-Wan waited until the door had hissed shut behind Agen to bury his face in his hands. He needed to talk to someone, he knew that much. Anakin was a firm veto, just as Cody was of course. Bant was so busy in the Halls of Healing that comming her would be a poor decision, and Garen was somewhere on the Outer Rim with no comm service. It left him with one option, and it was the one that he both most and least wanted to take. Quinlan was one of his dearest friends, but he was always 110% ready to call Obi-Wan out when he was being dumb.

He gave a deep sigh before typing a quick request for Quinlan to comm him when he got a chance, and turned to his paperwork. Obi-Wan’s life might be crumbling down around him, but paperwork always needed to be done. It was sad, he mused with a wry smile, that paperwork was comforting to him now.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long it was, but the beeping of his comm unit pulled him out of the paperwork. He answered it with a smile, gratified to see an answering smile on Quinlan’s face. If there was one thing that he could count on, it was that if Quinlan didn’t like you he was more than upfront about it.

After they exchanged pleasantries, Obi-Wan quickly explained the entire situation, relieved to see that Quinlan hadn’t immediately started making his ‘You’re so dumb, why am I friends with you?’ face. Obi-Wan hated that face-typically because it meant that he was, in fact, being incredibly dumb about something. “So,” He murmured, “I guess I need you to tell me if I’m overreacting to this or not.” Obi-Wan made a helpless gesture. “I know I do, sometimes, but this feels different to me.”

Quinlan grimaced. “So, I actually _don’t_ think you’re overreacting for once. More importantly, I can’t say that I’d react any differently if Aayla decided to run off and get married without telling me-and then tried to _hide it_.” He tugged on a dreadlock distractedly, frowning as he thought.

“Right,” Obi-Wan murmured. “That’s-that’s actually why I knew I needed to actually talk this out. Because I thought about Aayla, and I’d be hurt if she did this to me too. So I figured it wasn’t just me being sensitive about Anakin, but I wanted to make sure.”

The Kiffar’s frown deepened. “Exactly. So, you’re not overreacting when it comes to Anakin-or the Senator, for that matter. Because Force knows that I’d _actually_ be _heartbroken_ if you got married and hid it from me. That’s not what you do to your friends.”

Obi-Wan offered a wan smile. “Right. Which is why-,” He cut himself off before glancing away and huffing irritably. “It’s why I really called,” he admitted. “I obviously overestimated my place in both Anakin and Padme’s lives. I need you to tell me, do you think I’ve overestimated my place in Cody’s life as well?” He forced himself to look back at Quinlan and focus, in time to see the look of utter fury cross his face.

“Absolutely not.” Quinlan was firm and direct on that, his answer quick enough that Obi-Wan gave him a startled look. “Obi-Wan, I’m going to be honest with you here. You’re in love with him.” Obi-Wan bowed his head in agreement. “I’ve never touched him, but just from looking at him I’d almost guarantee that he has feelings for you as well.” He slashed a hand through the air, cutting off Obi-Wan’s almost automatic protest. “And even if he doesn’t, which I doubt, I know for a fact that he considers you a friend first and foremost.”

Obi-Wan felt a well of tension leave him then. “Ok.” His voice was almost hoarse with emotion as he slumped back into his seat.

“Ok?” Quinlan repeated suspiciously. “That was way less of a fight than I expected on that.” 

“I _want_ to believe you,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Whether he has feelings for me or not, I want to believe that he considers me a friend. And you’ve always been a better judge at that than I’ll ever be.” The feelings were almost unimportant at this point, because Cody’s friendship was the thing of value in this.

Quinlan hummed, tipping his head in consideration. “My suggestion?” He continued at Obi-Wan’s nod. “Pull him in when you talk with Anakin and Senator Amidala, get a feel for whether or not he’s interested in you like that.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Obi-Wan murmured after a few moments of consideration. “Anakin has never done well when he feels like I’m scolding him in front of an audience.” He tapped his fingers on the desk in contemplation. “But I’ll need someone to vent to afterwards,” He considered, before nodding decisively. “I’ll check and make sure if he’ll be available to talk afterwards, and if he is I’ll talk to him about it then.”

“Hell,” Quinlan muttered, glancing behind him with a wince. “Sorry Obi-Wan, I’ve got to go.”

Obi-Wan waved him off quickly. “Go Quinlan, and be well. Force be with you.”

“And with you,” Quinlan said softly before disappearing.

Before he lost his nerve, Obi-Wan quickly typed out the message requesting Padme to meet him and Anakin at the Temple the first day of their scheduled leave. She messaged back an immediate acceptance, and Obi-Wan promptly turned away from his comm unit and ignored Anakin’s almost immediate demand to know why he needed to speak with the both of them. Perhaps it was childish, but he just wasn’t up to verbally sparring with Anakin, not after the realizations he’d had that day.

It is definitely childish, but Obi-Wan gets a sense of cool satisfaction out of his successful avoidance of Anakin until it’s time for the 212th and 501st to land on Coruscant for their leave. Cody watches him, but since he has a promise to speak with Obi-Wan after he’s done with Anakin and Padme he doesn’t interfere, no matter how big of a fit Anakin throws.

And watching that, Obi-Wan muses, had been incredibly eye opening-if disturbing. He’d known, of course, that Anakin had a temper. He had not, however, realized that it had gotten quite that bad. The war had done it’s part, he figured, but Anakin had used it as an excuse to stop meditating and letting go of his anger, and that was an entirely separate problem that they would have to deal with later, no matter how this meeting went.

Obi-Wan only manages to avoid being dragged into Anakin’s speeder by the grace of Cody, who put himself into Anakin’s line of fire so Obi-Wan could get to his own speeder. He may not like it, but it was preferable to spending time in close quarters with Anakin at this point.

He’s thankful to Cody, because he reaches the Temple before Anakin and has a few moments to simply breathe and enjoy the feeling of being _home_ before Padme and Anakin join him. He offered them a quiet greeting before leading the way to his quarters, ignoring Padme’s quiet concern and Anakin’s increasing belligerence.

“Sit, please,” He invited Padme with a small, warm smile once they were in his quarters. “I’ll start some tea.” Obi-Wan ignored Anakin’s noise of protest, content with the knowledge that Padme was handling it as he heard her hissed demands for him to _just calm down Ani, please_.

Making the tea allowed Obi-Wan a moment of calm and reflection as he considered exactly how to begin the conversation they needed to have. He was known as The Negotiator for a reason, he could think of a thousand different ways to open the conversation and put the two of them at ease. But in the end, sitting down in front of them, he chooses the option he actually wants. 

“I know you’re married,” He states with calm he doesn’t actually feel, forcing himself to pick up his tea and drink it serenely. Obi-Wan knows better than most that how they perceive him is more important than what he actually feels in this. 

He knows he shouldn’t feel the sort of hollow satisfaction he does when Padme’s face pales, and Anakin starts spluttering denials, but Obi-Wan has always known he has his own flaws to work on. It just so happens that keeping grudges is a flaw that has persisted for many years.

“How long have you known?” Padme asks grimly, and Obi-Wan appreciates the fact that she’s not acting like he’s stupid and would confront them without knowing for sure what the truth was. He also appreciates the way that she silences Anakin, because listening to him still deny it hurt in ways he didn’t particularly want to think about at the moment.

“That you’re married, or that you’re in a relationship?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. “Because I must confess, those are two separate issues that I figured out at separate times.” He tapped his hand on the table gently. “Although, if you would clear up exactly when the marriage occurred I could settle some bets the troopers have going on.” He added with a faint smile.

Padme froze, her expression uncertain. “You’re...not upset?” She asked carefully. “I thought Jedi were forbidden from being in relationships?” Anakin’s jaw was tight with anger, and Obi-Wan was honestly impressed he hadn’t started shouting yet. Progress.

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. “Again, those are two separate issues. Jedi are not forbidden from being in relationships, Padme, they are forbidden from attachment.” His faint smile faded. “However, I am incredibly upset, although more at myself than the two of you I supposed,” He added almost absently.

Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. “You can’t have a relationship without attachment!” He snapped furiously, jerking his hand out of Padme’s to stand and pace. “Of course you’ll be attached to someone you love, that’s how it works,” He bit out.

“I had hoped that Agen was incorrect, but it appears that he was not,” Obi-Wan murmured, closing his eyes in tired grief. “I have apparently failed you more than I ever thought possible.”

Anakin hesitated then, because this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t how their arguments _ever_ went. Anakin would yell and pace, and Obi-Wan would crack jokes and eventually raise his voice just to be heard and they would eventually compromise. Obi-Wan was changing their routine, and he didn’t like it at all. It meant that he had _really_ messed up this time.

“I take it,” Padme said carefully, “That we have misconstrued something?” Her voice was carefully calm, her face as placid as it typically was in the Senate.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “Certainly. I explained this several times when Anakin was still a Padawan, but I must not have explained it well for him to have forgotten so easily.” And so he explained how to love as a Jedi must, without the greedy edge of attachment and possession, how you must place your duty above your love even when it hurts. “You and Anakin have more than proven your ability to do so,” Obi-Wan concludes, “The High Council was simply waiting for Anakin to say something so we could officially approve.”

“I-I remember this,” Anakin whispered, quietly devastated. “I asked questions about it, but I-,” He looked away guiltily, “I was distracted and I didn’t really understand what you were explaining.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, and Obi-Wan wished he had it in him to be surprised he was directing that apology to Padme instead of him.

He wished he was surprised when Padme accepted it sweetly without so much as a look in his direction. “So,” He murmured, curling his fingers around his mug of tea in a desperate attempt to keep his composure. “Since you are both aware that we are all aware, please go before the Council, inform us officially of your marriage so we can record it, and preferably stop acting like we’re idiots who can’t see you kissing literally two feet away from Master Yoda.” The last bit was probably overly snide, but Obi-Wan couldn’t really bring himself to care. He was exhausted.

“Of course,” Padme said gently, finally pulling her gaze away from Anakin. “Obi-Wan, you look terrible!” She exclaimed with surprise. “I hope you’re going to sleep soon,” She scolded.

Obi-Wan offered her a flat look. “Of course I look terrible, when I’m not dealing with missions on the battlefront I have my duties as a Master on the High Council.” He grimaced faintly. “I barely have time to do anything, and this is the first true leave I’ve had since the war began. You may rest assured that I am going to make the most of it,” He said decisively. 

Anakin frowned. “Master Windu is on the Council and a General as well, and he doesn’t look as exhausted as you do,” He pointed out.

“Well, I’ve never claimed to be a very good Jedi, especially not as good as Mace,” Obi-Wan very nearly snapped. He caught both of their surprised and concerned looks, and he was just-he was done. “If you’ll both excuse me, I have plans for tonight.” He stood, carefully brushing out his robes.

“Wait, what do you mean you have _plans_ ?” Anakin sounded almost insulted. “You never have plans when you’re in the Temple, that’s _our_ time,” He protested.

“Anakin. I want you to think, and tell me when the last time you and I spent any recreational time together was.” Obi-Wan waited for a long moment, but received only silence back. “Exactly. Now, I have plans, but you both may feel free to stay here if you’d like. Excuse me.” He swept out of the room, trying desperately to not look like he was fleeing his own quarters, even if it was the truth.

He had expected-hoped, really-that the conversation would last longer, that they would show an inkling of concern about how this secret had affected anyone but themselves, and so he was very early for his meeting with Cody. But somehow Obi-Wan was not surprised when his Commander appeared by his side within seconds of Obi-Wan stepping foot outside the Temple doors.

“Cody,” He greeted quietly. “I would have thought you would still be spending some time with you brothers?” Obi-Wan asked curiously, allowing Cody to guide him around his speeder and over to Cody’s.

“I listened to Fox complain for almost _forty-five minutes_ General, please don’t ask me to listen to it any more,” Cody said drily, his small smirk softening into a genuine smile when Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh.

“That’s fair enough,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I couldn’t take Anakin and Padme alternating between making _eyes_ at each other and looking like they were considering sedating me any longer either.” 

Cody snorted. “I mean, I understand the urge, but neither of them are ones to talk,” He pointed out. “I know for a fact Senator Amidala has gone days without sleep during some votes, and General Skywalker takes after you when it comes to self care,” He teased gently.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in good humor before looking around curiously as the speeder landed, ducking his head to hide his amusement when he realized Cody had brought them back to The Negotiator. Cody shrugged good naturedly before pointing out, “It sounded like a discussion that needed a bit of discretion, and my quarters aren’t a place for that.”

“And mine certainly weren’t an option with Anakin and Padme still there,” Obi-Wan agreed, his amusement fading in quiet exhaustion again. He hesitated, lips tightening as they walked through the halls, before stopping Cody just before they reached Obi-Wan’s quarters on the Star Destroyer. “I want you to know that, if at any point you get uncomfortable with what we discuss, I want you to tell me and we’ll table it-forever, if we have to.”

“Well, that doesn’t fill me with any sense of foreboding,” Cody muttered, arching an eyebrow before gesturing for Obi-Wan to go first. “I thought this was-forgive me for the language-just a bitching session about General Skywalker?” Cody offered a curious look as he sat down in the chair at Obi-Wan’s inviting gesture.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Obi-Wan sighed, “There will certainly be plenty of that.” He slumped down on the bed, barely restraining the urge to throw himself down like a newly chosen Padawan as he pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a major headache now that the previous discussion was done.

Cody frowned and leaned forward, hesitating before reaching out to touch Obi-Wan’s hand. “Whatever it was, I’m sure you handled it well General,” He told Obi-Wan with easy assurance. “You always do when it comes to General Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan smiled briefly, patting Cody’s hand in thanks before sitting up. “I think you’d better call me Obi-Wan for this discussion Cody,” He suggested, indulging himself in a frivolous use of the Force to retrieve his very well hidden Corellian brandy and two glasses without moving an inch.

“Oh, it’s _that_ sort of discussion?” Cody asked, his lips twisting a bit in amusement as he eyed the alcohol. “If we’re breaking out the brandy I suppose I’d better.” He accepted his glass with a smile. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“I-this is a sort of two fold problem,” Obi-Wan told him, swirling his glass but never quite managing to take a sip. “Anakin is married. We all know this, we have for some time.” Cody nodded, curious as to where this was going. “What I, at least, did not know, is that he was both under the impression that the Order didn’t know, and that if we _did_ know he would be expelled from the Order.” Obi-Wan watched Cody, curious as to his reaction.

Cody tilted his head in confusion. “I-attachment is forbidden, right?” Obi-Wan nodded, staying silent as Cody worked through it. “Right, and marriage is a pretty big attachment, so I don’t understand how he was wrong, I guess. If you break the Code you’re expelled from the Order, aren’t you?” Cody was curious now, because if they were talking about it like this he could only assume that he was wrong about that. Which brought up some _interesting_ possibilities that he had dismissed a long time ago regarding his General.

“No, that’s not really how it works. We try to dissuade our Padawans from relationships, of course, but that is simply because you must learn to put the Force above everything, and it is very hard to do that as a Padawan. Attachment, on the other hand-attachment is greedy and selfish. It’s the sort of selfish that demands that you pay attention to them to the exclusion of everything else, that you think of them first and foremost.” Obi-Wan smiled when he saw the realization on Cody’s face. He’d missed being a teacher more than he could say, and these moments made him hope that one day he would be called to take a Padawan again.

“So it’s not attachment, necessarily,” Cody said. “It’s…” He paused for a moment, considering his word choice. “It’s possession that’s really frowned on.”

Obi-Wan’s smile was bright. “Absolutely!” He said, delighted. “If you are able to put your duty above your feelings, it’s not attachment, it’s simply love. And Jedi are meant to love,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“And General Skywalker didn’t know this?” Cody asked, his frown returning. He couldn’t imagine Obi-Wan being neglectful enough to not tell his Padawan something so important.

“Apparently he was, as he put it, very distracted when I tried to tell him, and thus didn’t remember.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help his deadpan, given that he had tried to explain the rules of attachment multiple times. Perhaps he should have tried again once he’d seen how close Padme and Anakin had gotten, but you could only explain something so many times before you listen when your student says they understand.

Yeah, Cody decided, he was going to tell Rex to be super passive aggressive towards Skywalker for _at least_ a week for this. It wasn’t like Rex would mind, either, he got most of his enjoyment out of irritating his General. The Kix and General Kolar thing had been a momentary blip-pissing General Skywalker off was really how Rex de-stressed most of the time.

Then he paused. “Wait. If they thought they were hiding it from _everyone_ , did they also think they were hiding it from _you_?” Cody was appalled by the thought of that. He knew how deeply Obi-Wan loved Anakin, and how much he cared for Padme as well.

Obi-Wan let out a slow, controlled breath, relieved that Cody seemed to understand why he was upset as well. “Yes. Which is…the second part of the reason why I asked to speak with you.” He was uncomfortable, but he had never let his discomfort stop him before, and he wouldn’t let it stop him now. “I obviously overestimated my place in Anakin and Padme’s lives,” He said quietly. “I wanted for the two of us to be able to clear the air and make sure that we understood…” He hesitated. “Exactly what we are to each other,” He finally finished carefully.

Cody considered his General in silence for a long moment before he finally said, “Whatever else Obi-Wan, I want to make it clear that we are friends first. You’re _not_ incorrect when you think we’re friends.” Cody leaned forward, voice low and eyes intent on Obi-Wan as he spoke.

“Good,” Obi-Wan breathed out, his eyes closing for a brief moment in relief. “Good, I was worried about that, I won’t lie.” He admitted, allowing a small smile to curve his lips. “I’m relieved to know that we’re on the same page about that.”

“Yeah,” Cody muttered roughly, his eyes caught on Obi-Wan’s mouth for a moment. “But.”

Obi-Wan’s head immediately snapped towards him, his smile fading as concern took root. “But?” He repeated.

“But I’ve thought for years that relationships were forbidden for the Jedi,” Cody said evenly, watching Obi-Wan and feeling satisfaction curl up in his chest when he saw the slow realization creeping into his eyes.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I must confess, I didn’t realize that it was such a wide spread mis-belief.” He couldn’t help the flush crawling up his pale cheeks, and he prayed to the Force that he wasn’t misconstruing what Cody was getting at.

“I thought it would be forbidden, so I never approached you.” Cody said blatantly, and triumph settled in his chest alongside his satisfaction when that almost delicate looking flush turned a bright red. “But since you’re saying it’s not forbidden, I want to know. Are you interested in me?” In the beginning, Cody had just wanted to sleep with him Now though? Now he wanted _everything._

Obi-Wan swallowed. It went against every single one of his instincts to say it so blatantly, but he couldn’t bring himself to prevaricate when Cody was putting himself out there like that. “Yes,” He murmured, dropping his gaze from Cody. “Yes, I’ve been interested for-a while,” He finally settled on. “But it seemed...inappropriate for me to bring it up first, all things considered.”

Cody slid forward, out of the chair and right into Obi-Wan’s lap. “You’re very concerned with propriety for someone who flirts with the enemy most of the time,” He teased gently, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and gripping it lightly.

“I didn’t want you to ever feel any sort of pressure about it,” Obi-Wan managed to get out, his eyes wide and locked on Cody. HIs brain had blue screened once Cody had put himself in his lap, and it was all he could do to manage that one sentence.

Cody wasn’t a good enough man to _not_ feel smug about that. “It’s appreciated,” He assured his Jedi, before dipping his head to capture Obi-Wan’s mouth in a rough, almost desperate kiss. “I’ve wanted you for years,” He managed once they broke the kiss, panting against each other's mouths. “Can I take you to bed? _Please_.”

Obi-Wan smiled against his mouth before leaning in for another, gentler kiss. “You can have anything you want,” He promised.

Cody smiled, triumph a living thing roaring in his chest. “I want you, Obi-Wan. I want _everything._ ”

It would have taken a far better man than Obi-Wan had ever dreamed of being for him to deny Cody anything now. “You can have anything,” He repeated. “You can have everything, all you have to do is tell me and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“Good,” Cody said evenly, before collapsing the both of them back onto the bed, curved over top of Obi-Wan. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, we can all blame blackkat for this, because I was very much out of the Star Wars Universe until she dragged me back in. Apparently this is going to be a series of interconnected one shots, vaguely inspired by her Hawks verse, which you should absolutely go check out, because it's phenomenal. The goal is to have each one shot end at a spot where it could stand alone, so do let me know if I've succeeded at that!


End file.
